Entering the abyss
by DeadMansDance
Summary: This is a short story regarding the return of Raziel to his vampiric self, with the help of James; a newly deceased 20 year old boy who meets Raziel in the spectral realm. after returning to the material realm, Raziel and James have a sexual experience that they will never forget. MA15


**Entering the abyss.**

**By James McManus.**

As I make my way down the cold wooden steps leading out of the house a sinister feeling creeps in from the pit of my stomach radiating out. I know someone or something is watching me. Curiosity kicks in as I turn my head to the darkness which masks the door under the rooms above. Somehow I know that the rusting old door under the house is open.

Fear takes over, as I can hear a deep and inhuman growl enter my ears as I stand there in the dark of the night petrified. The growl becomes louder as I hear footsteps moving towards me. Gazing into the darkness I can see two red eyes greeting me with the fear of a thousand crying infants. '**Ah**!' I scream at the top of my lungs, as the creature from under the house tears off my left arm before letting out a chuckle.

Splash goes my blood against the walls as it spurts out covering my lower body as well as the ground. I start to feel light headed as gravity pulls me to the ground, looking to my right I can see my left arm twitching under the light of the moon and stars. 'This is it' I whisper to myself as I fade in and out of conciousness. 'I'm dying.'

As I leave my body on the cold moist ground below I can feel the last sensation I will ever have, as the beast drags my body under the house to its lair and starts to feed on my warm flesh. **'You bastard!'** I whisper after taking my last deep breath as I stare motionless at the beast; completely black in colour with those glowing red eyes which I shall never forget. The beast chuckles once more before continuing to devour my fresh corps. Now almost completely dead I can hear the sound of the beast crunching my bones as it chews through my chest-plate, devouring my kidneys first, then moving on to my spleen and heart.

Tumbling, twisting and turning; I fall deep into the endless shades of green and blue as I enter the spirit world. My mind is raped and ripped open and I am fed the memories of all the past lives I have ever lived. Suddenly the pain of death escapes me, along with the feeling of regret for looking under the house. It is now that I realize that I have met the red eyed beast before, and that in each of my lives it has hunted me down like a stray dog and killed me, over and over again.

I feel the weight lift from my body as I float up from my horizontal position to a more familiar vertical pose. I don't feel cold nor hot in my astral body. Rage enters my mind as I cannot comprehend how I let the beast kill me once more for the twenty seventh time. I let out a howl from the pits of my chest outwards into the ether. My eyes begin to glow green with the pain and suffering of twenty seven deaths. One consolation is that I now have my left arm back in the astral plane.

I look down at my astral hands and see that the tattoo of the first seal of Jupiter still remains even in the spirit world. My eyes move over my body as I seek to find the rest of my tattoos. Many have been lost to my physical body, but the tattoos I had made of magic and holy seals remain. 'do they still work?' I ponder, extending my hands in one direction. The triangular seal of dimension glows green as it is activated.

A beam of green light bursts out of the seal on my left hand and a portal forms a metre or so in front of me. 'Yes!' I cheer in success that I still have my magic. With a slight hand gesture and pure intent the portal closes in a way almost identical to evaporation. 'James...' a familiar voice calls from the distance. 'Yeah' I reply in a tone neither excited nor scared. A pair of blue glowing eyes approach from the distance. A deep blue figure forms from behind the never-ending mist of the astral plane, as it makes its way over to me.

As the figure enters my field of vision I recognize who it is from the torn and tattered blue body, and the millennia old brown cloth covering the bottom half of their face, where the jaw should be. 'Raziel?' I ask surprised and overwhelmed. 'Yes, it is me my child.' the voice replies from beneath the cloth._ 'but how and why_?' I ask confused and shocked. Raziel's hand extends to mine as he walks to me, face to face. There we stand staring into each others eyes; mine glowing green and his glowing blue.

'Have you not remembered who I am yet?' Raziel asks in a worried tone. 'yes I know who you are, but your purpose here _alludes_ me.' I reply in a depressed voice, feeling like a vital part of my mind has been raped and taken from me. 'I created you long ago with the body of a human and the soul of... something else. You are a part of me, as I am a part of you. I see you learned seal magic on your last visit to the material realm. Very good. Now you have enough power to bring our plans to fruition.'

'Yes I can still use my seal magic here and what plans?' I reply to my new found soul-eating mentor.

'All shall be revealed in time my child. But now we must make haste to the temple of bodies and souls to find you a new corpus. We cant have you creating anarchy without a meat-suit now can we?' Instantly I know of the place, if you would call it that, which Raziel is speaking of and I know how to get there.

'OK I will open a portal for both of us to get there.' anxious to impress Raziel I extend my left hand once more, and while thinking of the temple, will a portal open once more. The portal forms large enough for us both the enter, the edges of it pulsating with a green glow. We walk though it, revealing a new landscape in the green and blue abyss. Standing on what appears to be a cliff, we stare of into the distance at a huge cathedral made from grey stones and covered in white glowing writing. 'Spells I assume' announcing to Raziel as I point to the writing with my right index finger.

'Indeed they are. Binding the secrets of life and death within its walls, only intended for the eyes of those who walk both worlds' Raziel replies as he stretches his broken and torn blue wings. He then turns and looks at me as the feelings attached to the physical action of blushing reach to his mind from mine; the feelings come as I am lost in awe of Raziel's personality, his voice and composure. I admire and look up to him.

At this point in time I know that if Raziel still had a jaw, he would be smiling at me. Raziel puts one arm around me, pulls me close to his chest and hugs with both arms. I look down at his three clawed hands, then look back up into the distance as he jumps off the edge of the cliff with me in his arms and descends to the cathedral, gliding with his broken wings. 'I didn't think you could use your wings that much.'

'I have worked up quite an appetite for souls in the past twenty years, which has restored power to them _somewhat_.' Raziel replies. Now floating almost directly over the ancient cathedral, we descend to the main door below. Raziel touches the ground with his feet lightly and with much grace, although I would expect nothing less in the spirit word. There we stand in front of two large doors big enough for a giant to enter without touching the top.

'do you remember the soul joining seal I taught you?' Raziel asks in his polite voice. Without speaking I place my hands on the door and the back of them starts to glow green as the soul-joining seal is activated. Shaped like to circles not quite overlapping with the holy names of god binding around them, the green glow extends and radiates onto and outwards on the door.

My whole astral body starts to vibrate rapidly as electric tingles cover my body. Suddenly the circles on my hands begin to merge into one, as Raziel's body is shifted overlapping mine and absorbed into me in a blaze of green and blue light. My soul is filled with all Raziel's memories and emotions, as I feel a divine sense of unity radiate outwards onto the doors.

'Push now James!' Raziel shouts from within my own mind as I begin to push the towering doors open slowly. I then notice that the spells that coat the doors have now turned colour from a glowing white to a glowing blue. I can feel the energies from outside enter around me into the cathedral. I can tell that no being has stepped foot in this place for a very long time.

Taking a few steps in, I release the pressure I have placed against the door. The spells return to their usual white colour and Raziel splits off from my astral self, as the two circles on the soul-joining seal separate. '_Well done_' Raziel gives me praise for opening the door first try. We begin to walk into the first chamber of the cathedral, empty and as quiet as death. Looking up I cant see the ceiling which is shrouded in a mist of blue.

I notice that there are no spells on the inside of this chamber, putting my soul at ease. '**onward and forward!**' Raziel shouts with much anticipation as we continue to investigate the belly of the cathedral. Looking at ancient carvings on the walls Raziel is able to determine which way we must go. Walking down a long flight of stares we hear what seemed to be the sound of running water in the distance.

'the waters of rebirth... I _never_ thought I would gaze upon this place' Raziel tells me in a soft and satisfied voice. I can see the need to continue exploring fill his glowing blue eyes. As we walked further down the steps we looked down to see a whirlpool of glowing blue water in a circular shape carrying millions of tiny green glowing souls, round and round.

'you need to use the wing-cloak seal for us to continue. Otherwise when our feet first meet the waters we will be cast throughout space and time into random physical bodies and loose all we have gained to come this far.'

I then stretched back and outward with my arms facing upwards into the air and activate the large seal on my back. The seal consisted of ancient magical words and symbols creating the outline of wings, starting from where my human spine would be and outwards across the length of my back. As it started to glow green, just like the other seals have, the wings grew and peeled off my back and extended around Raziel and myself. They then rapped us both in a semi-transparent cloak covering us head to claws.

Raziel took the first step into the deep waters of rebirth, hesitant at first. We both then descended under the waters, although the waters had no substance, only the colour could tell the difference between the waters and the empty space which the blue and green mist occupied. We reached the final step underneath the waters. I could see on the floor that there where more spells preventing unwanted hands from dabbling in what could only be described as soul-reaving. Raziel didn't need to tell me which seal to use, as I recognised the white glowing spells from the front doors. Once more I placed both hands on the ground and once more Raziel's soul joined with mine to open the gateway beneath us.

The doors opened and we entered to find a winding spiral staircase below. The steps had been warn down over time, buckled and twisting until at one point a few hundred meters from the entrance the stairs had been completely worn down and corroded to make a smooth pathway downwards. Floating downwards we entered the chamber of life which was smaller than the last, and consisted of a black stone bed with red glowing seals covering it, in constant motion, and a large well filled with black water. Both the well and the bed where in the centre point of the room with a large circular seal carved into the ground.

'Here is where it all begins, James. Here is where I shall give you immortality as well as another body identical to your last. Here is where I will gain my physical body restored to its former glory, I shall keep both my vampiric nature as well as my soul-reaving nature.'

'I wish to be a vampire with you,Raziel!' I announce to my master with much excitement.

'We will see how we go. First thing first, lay down on the bed for me as I start the ritual.' Raziel asks, and I obey. As I lay down on the stone bed the red seals all move towards each shakra point on my body and the red glow changes to green, the unique colour of my soul. The first seal of Jupiter lights up once more as I lay down. 'S_pectare Norvecular Corpus Suavis_' Raziel chants while making hand gestures in the air.

He repeats it three times with his hand gestures as the green seals move from on the bed and crawl onto my body, each one passing the first seal of Jupiter and then moving to their assigned shakra points. Raziel then places his right hand to mine, chanting ' _**Inome deus Adone Hex domini fastinus at coupus Suavis!**_'

Suddenly I can feel the cold chill of the stone bed under my body, I can smell the stagnant air of the cathedral and hear the howling of wind around me. It is now that I realise that I have a material body once more, and that it is immortal. I jump to my newly formed feet, look up at Raziel and cry. I cry the hardest I ever have turning my face downwards, each tear falling from my face with the weight of twenty seven lives of sorrow.

Raziel places his hand under my chin and lifts my face until our eyes meet once more. 'No more tears, the time for pain and suffering is over. Now the time has come for pleasure and retribution.'

whipping my eyes away from my face, I smile. Raziel then takes my place and repeats the ritual. As he says the final sacred words I see his astral body alter and change into his former vampiric self; his three clawed hands split until he has ten digits, his jaw reforms and the bones of his wings regrow and strengthen.

'now for the final part of the ritual' Raziel announces as he walks over to the well and scoops a large handful of black water. 'drink and know immortality, drink and know yourself.' I walk over to Raziel and sip the cold black water from his newly formed hands. Instantly as the water enters my body I can feel it taking effect as my skin hardens, my muscles and bones become reinforced my soul is joined permanently to my material self. Warmth washes over my body like a wave.

Raziel drinks from the black water, as I see his body become even more indestructible then before. 'James, you must now open a portal to the material realm, which shouldn't be a problem for you now.' Raziel ask as extend my left hand. The portal opens and with much anticipation and excitement, we both step through.

Standing naked in the middle of a field, snow starts to fall on us. As I look into Raziel's now icy blue eyes I realise how much of a physical attraction I have for him. My breathing starts to speed up as we continue to stare into each-overs eyes in silence. My eyes begin to move over Raziel's body as I notice his flawless perfection, and he notices mine.

I feel tension build in my chest as I move close to his face. Raziel smiles for the first time in more than a millennium while wrapping his left hand around my neck and reeling me in. our lips meet and I begin to blush as I forget to breath. Our hands move over each-overs bodies; soft white silk.

We fall to the ground, lips still joined, and breathing speeding up. Butterflies fill my stomach and sweat starts to form as I can feel Raziel's soft hands rap around my erection. I place my right hand around his.

Tossing and turning we move across the ground and snow, oblivious to our surroundings. Our bodies are at a perfect temperature. Raziel pulls away his lips from mine to speak. 'where you serious about becoming a vampire?' he asks. I kiss Raziel's lips and savor his sent and flavour before replying with a single word. '_**yes!**_' Raziel smirks. 'its going to hurt a bit, even tho your immortal.'

'**I don't care. Just do it! **_**Do it now!**_' I reply in a firm voice. Raziel smiles once more before kissing the side of my neck with is perfect red lips and then bites. I grind my teeth as he wasn't lying about the pain, but after a second it faded as he continued to drain me of blood. Raziel stopped sucking after a minute or so, the blood still trickled from my neck to the ground.

Suddenly I felt ecstasy overwhelm my whole body, static built up all around me as my eyes glowed red momentarily. 'take me now!' I screamed to Raziel as he turned me over, now laying on my back, and slide his long and large rod inside of me. He started the thrust, slow at first but then speeding up to much my breathing. I started to grunt as I could feel my fangs pushing through my upper jaw. Tears formed in my eyes as the pain from being turned increased.

'**AHHH**!' I screamed as the pain became to much, thousands of needles piercing my flesh and piercing my gums. I knew there was only one thing to do... 'faster, harder!' I demanded and Raziel complied, a leopard gone wiled. He started to thrust deeper and faster until the pleasure outweighed the pain. Raziel let out a sigh as I could tell he was about to reach climax.

My heart speed up faster than it ever had before, sweat falling from my body as the sexual pressure in me increased. Raziel started to rub my penis again, fast and with a pleasurable grip. I can tell he has had experience. The pressure continued to clime as I reached climax. I let out a grunt and a moan before blushing, as Raziel kept to max speed. '**YES**!' I screamed, '_**MORE! MORE!**_'

Raziel's sweet sent intoxicated me and filled my lungs and blood. He then bit his left hand with his fangs and placed the wound at my lips. As I began to suck on his arm and drink the blood I felt my heart stop from all the pleasure as I screamed out once more. Blushing I came the hardest I ever have, completely intoxicated with Raziel near or in every orifice of my body, his blood now mine, his pleasure to follow.

Blowing my load all over the ground below, I stayed in the state of sexual ecstasy. The pleasure continued to build as Raziel continued to rub and thrust. Raziel let out another moan as I could feel the warmth of his cum inside of me. I screamed again '**YES**!' as I came for a second time, this time blowing an even larger load. My blood felt thick with the taste of sex as Raziel bit the back on my neck and started to drink once more. Insanity set in from the overload of pleasure and I had to close my eyes to handle it. I could feel the blood leaving my body and entering Raziel's as he came inside me for a second time. Almost loosing consciousness from the pleasure I bit my lip until it bled.

I then looked over my shoulder into Raziel's eyes and kissed him, my blood mixing with his in our mouths as we continued to fuck. Looking into each-overs eyes we came for a third time, synchronized swimmers. Now slowing down, Raziel continued to pump and thrust his huge pleasure stick inside of me, each time bouncing his black hair. I burst out into laughter at it as he began to blush, blood covering both our faces. Finally Raziel stopped and pulled out.

We laid on our backs side by side looking up at the white snow falling on us, as we slowed our breathing down to a regular pace. I rolled over on-top of Raziel and kissed him again. Feeling comfortable I stayed there, listening to his chest; the absence of his heart beat. 'I always though vampires where cold blooded.'

'we are, its just that only humans can notice it, not each-over.' Raziel replied.

'dame. Never would have thought of that.' I added, as we began to laugh. 'we have a lot to do now that we have escaped the abyss, you know... its not all fun like this' Raziel said in a soft calm and peaceful voice. 'I didn't think this was fun... I though it was _amazing_!'


End file.
